Home Insecurity
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Just one author's view of what happened to poor Spencer's security before Jill and Chris arrive. Maybe spoilers for Lost in Nightmares.


Title: Home Insecurity

Summary: Just one author's view of what happened to poor Spencer's security before Jill and Chris arrive. Maybe spoilers for Lost in Nightmares.

**Note: I really wish that something like this had been featured as a cut scene or something. I'm pretty sure we all know what happened to those men. And of course I doubt Wesker takes the route Jill and Chris take so no basement for Albert!**

**As for Alex, I am unsure who he is but I'm assuming he is either a Wesker or the creator of Project W. I may do a fic with Albert and Alex meet but probably when I'm sure of who he is. Or I come up with a good point. I also realize I leave this on a cliffy but we all know what happens between Albert and Spencer.**

**And yes I have seen at least one person say they're waiting on the gold edition and are trying to avoid spoilers so I did feel I needed the warning.**

It was a slightly cool evening. The sun had set and dark clouds had rolled in. On a cliff was perched an old manor. Some people said an old man lived there by himself. Some people felt it was home to a cult. Either way there were rumors of screams coming from inside so people who lived nearby tended to stay away.

But those silly rumors did not stop the blonde man with the dark sunglasses. He stood staring at the manor for a moment, a soft breeze lifting his black leather long coat.

"Time to settle this unfinished business." He walked to the door, not bothering to try the knob because he expected it to be locked. Reaching into his pocket, he removed an old key. It looked rusted but it fit this lock just fine. Wesker chuckled to himself. "You never change."

This fact became even more true to him once he stepped into the main hall. It was nearly the same as the Arklay Estate. But he had no time to ponder this. About a half dozen young men in suits were waiting in the upper area, probably for something like this.

"You cannot be here!" The young man to speak had shoulder length black hair and piercing brown eyes. Wesker was unsure of his nationality but it did not matter.

"Oh. Am I not?" he asked, stepped towards the man. "I believe I was invited by Spencer himself."

The man shook his head. "Certainly not! He has not invited anyone in a long time. In fact, he sent – " This man's next words escaped him as Wesker thrust his fist into his chest, knocking the younger man to the wall with the force of his punch.

"Assistance!" he yelped into his earpiece as his colleagues rushed Wesker. Then he spoke no more as Wesker stomped on his chest.

Three of the men drew their guns as two more rushed into the room from what Wesker was pretty sure was a dining hall. They shot at him, but they only hit air. Wesker moved so fast he had two down and the third tossed on the walkway above the staircase.

"What are you?" The redhead in front of Wesker was too afraid to raise his gun. A punch thrust into his chest sent him flying against the wall. He coughed, blood streaking from his mouth.

A few well placed punches and kicks later and Wesker had cleared the hall, leaving nothing but bloody bodies and large blood stains.

"This is surely not all." He had to chuckle to himself. Ozwell was getting old, feeble. Did he set up this little roadblock to try to stop the man he had invited to his manor?

He strode up the stairs, careful not to step in the bloody mess. His gaze was set on the doors at the head of the stairs. They would not budge when he tried to open them. With a scoff he managed to pry it open and slip through with about as much effort as he used with Spencer's "security".

He found himself on a wooden, rickety walkway. While it looked unstable, he was certain it would hold him.

Thunder rumbled as he casually strolled the walk, his ears pricked for any sort of warning sound.

That warning sound came from a rattling chain. Lumbering towards him was a grotesque creation. This time Wesker made sure to laugh aloud. The old man was still at it!

The creature, whatever it was, was dragging along a heavy anchor. It had it sights set on him and the area they were in was rather small. But for Albert Wesker it was no problem. He rushed the creature, hitting it with a few punches and kicks. It roared, spraying him with a grimy green solution. "Ugh!" Disgusted, Wesker gave it another kick, sending it over the flimsy waist high railing.

He wiped the noxious solution off himself, wondering vaguely if a normal person would be harmed by it. As he wondered, the creature caught its anchor on the roof and hoisted itself back up.

"Not quite ready to call it a day?" Wesker asked it. He was amused by it. He pulled his trusted, but barely used, side arm from within his long coat. He shot the horrible being once, twice, and then dashed at it before kicking it. As it fell, he waited a minute or two to make absolutely sure it was not going to surprise him again.

Holstering his weapon, he made his way up to the large tower where he was sure his former superior was. In the dark, two more of his security could not see him until he was nearly upon them.

"Who are you? Are you Alex?" one demanded. "Master Spencer has made sure – " Wesker silenced him by introducing his head to the wall.

The other made to shoot him but before he could pull the trigger Wesker has his fingers around his throat. He tossed the man away as though he were nothing. The snap of his neck hardly rang in Wesker's ear.

"Alex?" Wesker asked softly. He shook his head slightly. Right now, he had to meet his old boss. Whom this Alex was would have to wait.


End file.
